This invention relates to a hybrid propulsion system for vehicles, in particular for road vehicles.
Hybrid propulsion vehicles are, in the most general sense of the term, those vehicles equipped with more than one prime mover. Of the various possible configurations, that which has been most widespread up to the present time comprises two propulsion units, one of which is a conventional internal combustion engine and the other is an electric motor powered by a battery.
The connection scheme for the two propulsion units can be of either series or parallel type. In the series configuration, the internal combustion engine uses an alternator or in any event a rotary generator to continuously charge the battery which powers the electric motor, which alone transmits mechanical energy to the vehicle wheels.